1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhancing displayable text.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphical user interface or GUI is a graphical representation or presentation of information. Various options that provide the user with the ability to manipulate information and data may be presented in a GUI that may consist of a window or menu. For example, customer information such as a customer name, contact name, address, and zip code may be presented to a user in a visually appealing manner such that the words “Customer Name” appear next to a text field box with a space for a name, the words “Contact Name” appear next to a text field box with a space for a name, the word “Address” appears next to a text field box with a space for an address, and the words “Zip Code” appear next to a text field box with a space for a zip code. The field names (i.e., Customer Name, Contact Name, Address, and Zip Code) may be displayed in a specific font or color with the text field boxes (or the information in the text field boxes) in the same or different font or color. Thus, the GUI provides for the display of the information.
Commonly, a GUI representation of information is displayed in a window with several standard components that are displayed regardless of the type, style, or content of the information to be displayed by the GUI. A display may be contained within a frame. The top of the window may have a title bar for which a title may be specified. Below title bar may be a menu bar. The menu bar may be associated with various capabilities. The menu bar may have various submenus. Each submenu may be a menu itself or a command that can be selected by the user.
A “web browser” is an application program used for viewing HTTP (web) files and navigating through linked web files. The web files may include hyperlinks which, when activated by the user cause a corresponding web page to be displayed. Hyperlinks may also cause other events, such as the launching of programs or routines (e.g., causing a blank email message to be opened with a predefined address).
Efforts have been made in integrating the Web with telephony applications. One such popular application is the placing of telephone calls from PC to a regular telephone. A user can place a call to a regular telephone from the Web using Dialpad (Dialpad Communications, Inc.) or Net2Phone (Net2Phone, Inc.). In these applications, a user must manually enter a telephone number each time he wishes to initiate a call, or pick a telephone number from a structured list stored by and only available from the dialing application. In view of the success of such products and services, one could conclude that the users were satisfied and there has been no motivation to seek other solutions.
Some companies, in conjunction with their sales and customer-support efforts, have added a “call me” or “call-back” function to their web sites. With these functions, a user who browses to the company's web site may then manually enter his own telephone number and other information into a web page. The company's computers then initiate the call back to the user.